The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cosmetology and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for manicure and pedicure.
The Background Art
Manicure tables for professionals provide large counters or tables work space for salon workers to assist customers. Storage space abounds. Tools and materials are at the ready. Home users have no such work stations. Crowded chaos, spilled or broken bottles, and not enough holders are their lot. What is needed is a personal work station for manicure, pedicure, or both.